thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
F2M Vindicator Medium Fighter
Name: Vindicator Craft: Murphy Labs F2M Vindicator Medium Fighter Type: Medium Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 20 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 400 kg Consumables: 9 days Maneuverability: 3D+2 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 3D+2 Shields: 5D Sensors *Passive: 27 / 0D+2 *Scan: 53 / 1D+1 *Search: 107 / 2D *Focus: 3 / 2D+2 Weapons *'2 Civilian Grade Laser Cannons' (firelinked) :Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D+1 *'Civilian Grade Laser Cannon' :Fire Arc: aft turret Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 2D+1 *'2 Heavy Tachyon Guns ' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 5D+1 *'2 Leech Guns' (firelinked) :Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+2 Space Range: 1-4/8/16 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/1,600m Damage: 4D+2 Ionization *'2 Stormfire Guns ' (firelinked) :Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: Character Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 16D Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Ammo: 600 Damage: 3D+1 *'Long Range Friend-or-Foe (LRIFF) Missiles' : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D+1 Space Range: 1-4/8/24 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/2,400m Ammo: Triple Light Ordnance Hardpoint x2 (6 total missiles) Damage: 6D+1 *'Mk. IV Torpedoes' :Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/4/16 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/400/1,600m Ammo: Triple Heavy Ordnance Hardpoint x1 (3 total torpedoes) Damage: 10D *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-2/5/9 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/500/900m Strength: 3D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 24 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The Vindicator is a medium fighter that served primarily with the Union of Border Worlds. Overview The Vindicator is a Terran fighter that can serve in both a medium fighter and a light bomber capacity. It features a standard missile loadout and a plethora of guns, as well as a rear turret for self-defense, making it a potentially lethal dogfighter in combat. As a light bomber, it can perform ground-based bombings on enemy forces and installations. These characteristics, together with its moderate maneuverability and speed makes it a solid general-performance fighter. History The Vindicator was primarily used by the Union of Border Worlds. The Vindicator saw much action during the Border Worlds Conflict in 2673, and were deployed to defend Border Worlds interests from the superior forces of the Confederation. However, many Vindicators were also acquired by the Black Lance who used them against the Confederation while identifying themselves as Border Worlds pilots. During the course of the conflict, the Vindicator served in various missions, ranging from patrols to escorts to assaults on warships and planetary bombardments. They served with distinction on the BWS Intrepid. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Vindicator *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 304) *thedemonapostle